Wes
Wesley "Wes" Winfrey prefers to run away from drama unless he has to protect somebody he cares about. He may seem a bit average, but 'The Musician '''is truly remarkable when it comes to perseverance. Biography Wes’s life has always been a bit chaotic, so he feels like it’s up to him to be the stable one. His father was never in the picture and his mother was always traveling to pick up any odd job she could find, so Wes and his older brother spent most of their childhoods in motels or living out of the back of their mother’s old Chevy. The family moved around so often that by the time Wes became comfortable with the town and made friends, they were back on the road again. Because of this, Wes needed to find something to keep himself entertained. When the Winfreys temporarily made camp in a relative’s attic, Wes found an acoustic guitar and instantly fell in love. He’d spent plenty of nights with only the radio to keep him company, so he was thrilled to finally be able to teach himself to play the songs that he loved. As he got older, the modern nomadic lifestyle had taken a toll on Wes’s brother, and he started constantly getting in trouble. Wes could have easily gone down the same path, but even though his life was always changing, he's always had his guitar to rely on, and music has gotten him through the toughest times in his life. He’s always been surrounded in people who didn’t keep their emotions in check, so Wes has always been a dreamer who’s driven by his heart rather than his head. Though this outlook might not exactly be the smartest, it's allowed him to keep his head held high even when faced with the worst. Wes wants to win the money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to finally buy his mother a house so they can stop moving so often and to bail his brother out of jail. He also hopes to use his appearance on the show to bring attention to his music. During ''For Your Entertainment... Wes ran off the bus in a panic in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, accidentally smacking into Chris. He revealed that Angel was trying to burn his guitar, trying to hide it until Angel agreed not to. Wes was excited to be doing an interview with Opal Winfrey, and when he told her all about himself she called him a "quality young man." The interview went well until Opal claimed that they were related because they had the same last name, wasting the rest of the fifteen minutes talking about this, but earning a point for The Emmys. Wes hit his target in the bow and arrow challenge of The Bachelor Isn't Interested and was chosen to write a song for Chris about the host. He accompanied Zack and Risty back to The Hotel to find materials to make their instruments. Later, he sang "The Ballad of Chris McLean" for the host, though Chris didn't like it because it didn't rhyme. He and Zack made dinner that night, and he participated in the toast for Victor. While Avery and Allison fought in Video Killed the Reality Star, Wes and his roommate Victor were kept awake in the room below them. Wes tried to listen to music, but Victor started screaming at the girls, which the musician pointed out was adding to the noise. He tried to get Victor to stop whining, but the actor continued to scream. Wes said in the confessional that Victor was a bigger drama queen than Avery, though they were still friends. When the music video challenge was announced, Wes was the only one excited, though this happiness faded when he was given an extra role. Gabe volunteered to swap with him in exchange for a favor, and he agreed. Later, he helped his teammates search for costumes. While filming, Wes sat on the sidelines with Donna and Sebastian. He talked to Donna about how making a music video has been his dream. When Sebastian stated that it was a fake video, they mocked him. At the elimination ceremony, Wes returned his favor for Gabe and voted for Minerva. Early the morning of Safest Catch, Minerva and Risty found Wes and Donna asleep in the cafeteria. It took a few tries, but eventually they were awoken. They musician and smart aleck explained that they were unable to sleep in their rooms because Victor snored so loudly. Wes added that the actor also belted songs in the shower at odd times of the day, and rolled his eyes when Victor entered the room completely oblivious to the situation. He helped his team throw and reel in the fishhook during the challenge. During Sing Your Heart Out, Wes interrupted Victor and Ophelia's conversation because he couldn't find a list he'd written down to tell his mother. Victor said that he threw it away. Eventually, he interrupted again because his mother hung up on him. Victor screamed at him, as he didn't care about his "train wreck of a family," though he apologized when he saw how offended Wes was. Ophelia invited him to talk, and Victor brought up that Wes was writing a song about a girl on the show. The musician tried to avoid the topic in embarrassment. Wes was picked as one of The Emmys' singers during the challenge, and he received "Oh My Izzy" for his solo. Because he was a threat, Angel and Isaac sabotaged his voice by putting hot sauce in a sandwich. Chef revealed that he wouldn't be able to talk for at least a day, and The Emmys quickly elected Donna as his replacement. Minerva tried to help Wes by giving him a bell to communicate, and he humored her and put it in his pocket. He and Donna eventually got to work on her songs, and he used a pen and paper to communicate with her. Wes realized that Donna was reluctant to perform, though he believed in her. She called him out on being cheesy but agreed to continue the conversation when he could talk. During the group performance, Wes tried to distract the audience from a catfight by ringing the bell Minerva had given him. During Donna's solo, Wes played his guitar, turning "Oh Izzy" into a ballad rather than a reggae song. Wes received the second star at the Team's Choice Awards that night, where he voted for Elena. In the confessional in We All Fall Down, Victor revealed that Wes's love song was about Donna. Donna brought Wes hot chocolate to help his throat, and they sat together in the second floor hallway. Donna tried to talk about his blind trust in her in the previous challenge, but Minerva burst into the hallway for a blog interview with them. Wes couldn't keep up with her rapid speech, amazed when Donna could. Wes ran against Paul and Allison in the first obstacle course, which he completed. Wes was having an easy time in the second course when Sebastian threw him into the water, slowing him down enough to not quality for round three. The guitarist was outraged that his teammate would do that, complaining about him cheating. The morning of Fire Insults at Will, Wes left Victor a note saying that to avoid the snoring he and Donna decided to make breakfast. When Isaac tried attacking Donna over pancakes, Wes stepped in front of her, dealing with the slacker. Wes paired up with Monique for the challenge, and they sat in what they thought was a safe place. Allison eventually shot Monique, though Wes was able to escape. Wes later searched for Monique, but he accidentally got caught in a trap and ended up dangling upside down from a tree. He called for help until Donna found him, though she was unable to get him down. She stayed with him, as they were both without weapons, though Isaac returned to check his traps and shot them. Isaac's shot knocked out Donna, which horrified Wes. Isaac cut him down, and Wes carried Donna to Chef. While Donna was in the medical room, Wes waited outside for her. Because she was unable to attend the elimination, Wes had to vote in her honor. When Sebastian found this out, he threatened the musican to vote with him. Wes was in the bottom two that night, but was saved over Elena. When Ophelia knocked on their door in the middle of the night in Teeth, Wes had to let her in because Victor was asleep. At breakfast the next day, Sebastian threatened Wes that he would vote him off once Donna was done with him. Wes was assigned as a werewolf in the challenge, and he excelled in catching his prey because he was very fast, which was from years of running track. He easily caught Isaac, Angel, Irina, and Paul, and when Avery realized he was winning she used Donna as bait to distract him. He won the second half of the challenge, but Rachel Claire gave The Oscars bonus points for Avery's plot, stealing the victory. Wes received the first star at the elimination that night. In Flashing Lights, Wes was a guest for Minerva's all-night blog special. Risty was impressed by his speed, but Wes was still embarrassed for falling for Avery's plot in the last challenge. When brought up, the musician said that Sebastian hated him, which Risty confirmed. Wes was upset at Victor's elimination, as he was unsure of how the actor was voted off. When Donna was kicked out of her room by a hysterical Ophelia, Wes offered her the empty bed in his room, but the implications of the offer made Donna reject it. However, the next morning, Risty spotted them both exiting his room. At the press conference, Wes was unsurprised when told most of his screentime involved Donna, aware of what the public wanted. When Rachel Claire criticized him for being only a love interest, Wes pointed out that he didn't pick which scenes were shown and that he was still in the game to prove her otherwise. At dinner in Thirteen, Wes and Donna defended Ophelia against Sebastian, throwing food at the gambler. Later, he and Donna sat in the hall and she asked if she seemed cold, though he insisted that she was shy. He suggested they reveal facts about themselves to get her to open up. He shared that his guitar's name is Melody, he can't swim well, he used to love Bailey Shift, he'd been in love before, and finally that his brother was in jail. Wes and Donna were interrupted by an explosion outside. When Ophelia let in the strange camerman, Wes accidentally knocked off his head, revealing that he was a zombie. Wes, Risty, and Monique tried to save Minerva when the undead dragged her underground, though they were overpowered. When Monique was eventually pulled into a tree, Wes and Risty tried to help her, but she was quickly bitten. After running for a while, Wes and Risty eventually found Donna, who embraced the musician in relief. When Risty tried to leave, Wes said that going into Major City would be safer than the woods. The athlete left anyway, and Wes and Donna headed for the main gates, where they snuck past a zombified Robert. They found that the gate was locked and electrified, trapping them in. A horde of zombies chased them, but they escaped onto the roof. However, the zombies managed to grab Donna and pull her away from Wes, biting her. Wes somehow escaped by climbing into a tree, eventually finding Sebastian's group and the relic, though the gambler pushed him aside. When the relic failed, Wes resorted to climbing a large tree to escape the zombies, kicking Sebastian out when he tried to follow. The sun rose, and Wes and Sebastian both earned individual immunities for "surviving" the night. When ordered to switch rooms in All I Want is Revenge, Wes panicked when realizing he might have to room with Sebastian, trying to persuade Isaac or Paul to choose him instead. The slacker and Boy Scout also feared Sebastian, and they chose to room together, leaving the musician for dead. Wes said in the confessional that if he was found dead, Sebastian was responsible. He empathized with Minerva at breakfast when she said her roommate Allison hated her. Wes played soccer with the other contestants, kicking the ball at Sebastian's head while he was distracted. Wes's guest for the challenge was his ex-girlfriend Melody. She was disappointed that he was unhappy to see her, digging her nails into his skin to force him to smile. When Wes ran into Donna in the challenge, he was confused as to why she was acting coldly towards him. She revealed that Marley was her ex-boyfriend, and Wes instantly was sent into a jealous internal panic. Because Sebastian had targeted him, Wes lost the first half of the challenge. Melody revealed in the secret ceremony that Wes had helped his brother in many of his crimes, though he tried to keep a good guy image. After the reveal, he spied on Donna and Marley, though Melody caught him, physically hurting him again and trying to convince him that Donna didn't care about him. Donna eventually butted in, asking to talk to Wes alone. Wes's jealousy over Marley and Donna's unexplained distant behavior led to him flipping out on the smart aleck, accidentally revealing that he was in love with her. Donna, however, already knew that, but she was appalled that he didn't trust her. After the challenge, Wes asked Monique for advice, though he kept banging his head on a tree because he was so stupid. He told the trendsetter what happened, thinking that Donna had rejected him, but Monique pointed out otherwise. Wes left to go find Donna only to be stopped by Melody, but Monique fought the redhead off for him. Alone, Wes apologized to Donna and kissed her. She said that she wanted to date him but didn't want them to be targeted for elimination for being a couple. They agreed to secretly date, kissing again. Wes was reluctant to vote with former teammate Sebastian in the elimination, but eventually agreed. In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Sebastian snuck back into his room to find that Wes was still awake, supposedly writing music. Wes figured out that he'd been checking on Risty, claiming that caring about his friends wasn't something to hide. Wes and Sebastian argued until the gambler left, and a hiding Donna slid out from under the bed. She told him that he was a bad liar and leaned in for a kiss, though she stopped when she noticed a camera, frustrating him. When playing "Never Have I Ever" the next day, Wes admitted to never seducing a teacher. He and Donna left the room together, and Monique and Minerva eventually found them in Wes's room, though Wes's hair was supiciously a mess. Wes reluctantly revealed that Risty had been eliminated, upsetting the girls. Wes stayed with Donna and Ophelia to try and find the birch tree in the challenge. Wes found the stump on the archery range, and he helped dig up Aloysius Bandervilt's grave. Unafraid of robbing a grave, Wes pulled a chain from the corpse's pocket, finding a ring on the end. Audition Tape The video turned on to show a light-haired boy adjusting its position. He backed up to inspect the modification, his tall frame making it so that his face was still off screen. Satisfied with the position, he backed up to sit on the hood of the car behind him, picking a guitar up from the ground and pulling it onto his lap. “Hey, I’m Wes Winfrey, and even though you probably haven’t heard of me yet, I think you will someday. I’m a musician who hasn’t made it big yet, but maybe if I get on your show I’ll finally catch my break.” He gave the camera a smile and strummed a chord on his guitar before fiddling with the tuning pegs. “My mom, brother, and I move around a lot, so I’m not exactly from anywhere in particular. I don’t think I’ve stayed in the same town for more than four months at a time, so I had a pretty interesting childhood.” He looked around him for a moment, squinting in the sunlight. “Right now I think I’m in Utah again. Don’t ask me the town name, because we just got here a few days ago. Mom picked up a job painting houses or something like that, and my brother … well, he’s kind of in a bad place right now.” Wes grimaced at the camera. “But you don’t want to hear about that, right? Let’s talk about the good things: I’m a bit of a dreamer, but if you pick me for your show, I’m going to take the competition seriously. I’ve been through a lot, so I’m not falling for anybody’s tricks. I’d love to make some friends while I’m on the show since moving around hasn’t exactly made me popular, and I think I’m a pretty nice guy. I could really use the prize money, so to convince you to let me be on the show, I’ve wrote you guys a song.” Wes started strumming a melody on his guitar, but a shout echoed from the distance before he could get to the lyrics. “Wes, I’m going to go see your brother! You coming?!” “I’m kind of busy, Mom!” Wes called over his shoulder. “Could you maybe wait a sec?” “Visiting hours are only ten to six!” Wes sighed and gave the camera an apologetic look. “Sorry about that. Guess I have to cut my audition short, but, um, I’d love to be on the show! ... Please?” Trivia *Though it's not specifically mentioned in the story, Wes is left handed. *Despite having one of the worst home lives of the cast, Wes doesn't ever really exploit it. The only time he talks about his background on-sceen is with Donna or when Melody mentions it, and it is hinted that he has also told Victor about it due to him calling his family a "trainwreck." *Wes's weak swimming had been removed from the earlier episodes, though it was placed back in at a later time. This was because I had planned to give a different character a fear of water, though that plotline was cut. *In the original draft of the story, Wes's name was Casey. It was changed because he had a bit too many physical attributes in common with a Casey I know in real life. *Wes's hair color was originally closer to a dark blond, though it had changed every time I drew him. Now, it's almost a bit red. *Wes is the tallest contestant on his team and the second tallest overall, behind only Robert. *Wes is very tall and lanky because it fits his personality, but also because it both distinguishes him from other characters design-wise (as he is one of the plainer characters) and gives him a greater contrast with Donna, who is very short. *In the original plans for the story, Wes served almost as a narrative voice in some of his confessional appearances. Unfortunately, a lot of these scenes were cut due to some of the best and funniest lines being a bit risque for the rating. This narrative voice wasn't really passed on to any other character, though Paul occasionally makes confessionals in this style. *Wes was meant to seem like a definite supporting character through the first half of the competition, slowly getting more important as the episodes go on. He was supposed to seem as though he was there only for his relationship with Donna, though his role extends beyond that. **The only other character that this really happens with is Monique, who Wes is coincidentally friends with. *Because of his limited screen time in the earlier episodes, Wes's personality really isn't shown in full, and sometimes he seems similar to Paul, the other "nice guy" in the competition. I've been working on developing his personality a lot more in the rewrites, which started with giving him a more unique background. Gallery Wes- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Wes- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Wes- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Wes- Mugshot.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Wes- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Males Category:Contestants